


Straight to Hell

by hernamewasalice



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming of Age, Dark, F/M, Modern Era, Older Man/Younger Woman, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-01-26 17:33:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21377875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hernamewasalice/pseuds/hernamewasalice
Summary: Kylo knew damn well where he was going to after he died.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 33
Kudos: 158





	1. An Introduction

Kylo doesn't have any empathy.

He knew from a young age that he was going to hell. He knew from the start that there was something wrong with him. He was a quiet child, a very quiet child. He didn't have many friends or at all. And his parents were constantly fighting. Mom was always drinking and Dad was always leaving. Naturally what came out of it was behavioral issues growing up. With all this said out in the open, these basic components were the makings of a classic sociopath.

So he doesn't put up a show of feeling emotions.

You must wonder why he's certain he's going to hell.

Well there's a lot of things to it. And you can't really explain it all in just one chapter.

Let's start with the first thing then.

He sort of has this relationship with this girl named Rey. Kylo's not entirely sure himself if he has feelings for her or if he just like having control over a human being. She was a pretty little thing. A very pretty girl. She had so much color to her than he did. She had brown hair that shined different shades of gold underneath the sun, rosy cheeks, and hazel eyes with flecks of green. She was so small and tiny and he loves the size difference between them. And she's in love with him, this he knows for sure.

He almost pities her really.

He almost feels bad for what he was doing with her.

She lets him do anything he wanted.

Kylo was going to hell that was for sure.

She was only sixteen and he was twenty four years old. Took her virginity and everything. Down to her very first kiss. Don't worry he has her on birth control for a while now. So nothing's going to happen there. But there's more to the story though.

He used to be her babysitter a few years back.


	2. Deserve

You probably have a lot of questions about his relationship with Rey.

Like when did this happen? How did this happen? And for how long?

All are valid questions but Kylo doesn't feel like answering. He knows what he's doing is wrong, _really wrong_. Of course he didn't plan to fuck the kid he used to babysit. But god did she get really pretty the last time he saw her - which was years ago. Grew up to be a fuckable size too, she fit like a glove and was tight too. He does care about this girl, he really does. She's the only person he gives a damn for - partly because he used to take care of her.

He was very protective of her.

He's known her since she was six years old. That was when he started watching her. He was fourteen at that time and was forced into babysitting. His parents wanted him to have a sense of responsibility and empathy. Kylo had just entered high school and was still acting up. He was constantly in detention since he was in fourth grade.

He didn't protest it much. He was getting paid at least and her parents always left food for the both of them. Rey was a very good kid. She was calm and well behaved. She never gave him any trouble. She did her homework whenever he asked her and played neatly in a corner. She always brushed her teeth and went to bed whenever he asked.

It was easy money. And convenient for him. He would have Rey in bed by nine and have girls he was screwing come over. Rey's parents didn't come home until midnight and it gave Kylo enough private time.

Kylo watched her until she was ten years old. He was eighteen at the time and stopped watching her because he had to go off to college. Surprisingly he got into a decent college and it was a far one from home too. And let's say he got to live the best of his college years.

He had graduated and was working out of state for two years until his mom got sick. He came back home to be close to his mom and naturally he saw Rey again. It wasn't like he was out there looking for her - it was a small city and he kept running into her. And somehow he ended up slipping inside.

Sometimes he wondered what would life be like if his mom never got sick.

Because if his mom never got sick, he would never be in this mess.

* * *

To make things clear, Kylo never groomed her when he was her sitter. And if he's being honest, he can admit that he groomed her when she blossomed. And did she blossomed. Her round face thinned and set her pretty eyes. Her stout frame became long and slender. She had little curves but a little goes a long way. Long legs. Small waist. She was very feminine, all set in black.

He cares for Rey. He really does. In ways he thought he never could. Even before they became intimate, he decided to get himself checked up. He just wanted to make sure he was...clean. She didn't ask for him to do so but it was the least he could do. They were almost there - always so close to almost doing it - that he just had to check.

He was always careful with sex since he was sexually active but he just wanted to make sure that he didn't give her anything. He never did this for any girl he was with.

Kylo's never been in a relationship, he wants to put this out in the open. He had sexual relationships but it was just that. This is the closest thing to a relationship for him. He always checks up on her. He always calls her up to make sure she was okay.

They never really discussed if they were in a relationship or not but he keeps her safe. He doesn't sleep with anyone else. Rey never asked him to do this. He wanted to - he just wanted to make sure she was safe. He doesn't want to risk any chance of giving Rey anything.

He does care for her, the way he hates himself for what he's done. He wished that his mother had gotten sick two years from now so he could have met Rey again at eighteen instead of sixteen. He blames her parents always being absent in her life. If they were there, he would have never had the opportunity to get this close to their daughter.

Her parents were never there and they don't know that she hasn't been at home for the last two months. They don't know that their daughter's been living with him. They don't know that their daughter gets fucked twice a day by the teenaged boy that used to read her stories and put her to bed. They don't know that the man that taught their daughter how to drive also taught her how to ride.

As selfish as his actions were, if he could do it again, he would.

* * *

It started off very innocent. He only thought she got hot and that was that. Kylo didn't plan to seduce her or anything.

_"I was wondering, if you can teach me how to drive?" she asked him._

_He blinked. "Can't your parents teach you?" He was taken off guard. They had just ran into each other at the grocery store the second time this month after how many years of being apart and she suddenly feels comfortable around him into trusting him with that type of responsibility? _

_"They're never here. And also I don't have a car to learn in...but I know you have one."_

_"Don't you know anyone else?" he asked. There was no way in hell he was going to teach this girl how to drive. He already feels old seeing her all grown up. The last thing he needed was to feel older with teaching her how to drive. _

_"No you're the only adult I know."_

_His face turned beat red then. He looked around, attempting to avoid her eye contact. He couldn't help but to be embarrassed - to be reminded that he was older and much older than her. _

_"Please?" she pleaded. "I've had my permit for a while and it's going to expire in the next two months. My parents keep pulling it off teaching me and I don't want to have to pay and retake the test again."_

_"Can you ask your parents to pay for a teacher?"_

_"They say they don't have that money even though they're always gone and I don't have money for that either."_

_"So you expect me to teach you for free?" he scoffed._

_"I was planning on getting you food or a present -_

_"Rey you shouldn't be asking favors from people you don't know -_

_"I do know you," she corrected him. "Please, I'm desperate. I really want to get my driver's license before my permit expires."_

_He tried to look away but her eyes pull him to her - to see her distress. She looks so fragile when she was sad, her lips soft and her eyes glassy. He bit his lip. Even after all these years, she still has a way for making hard to say no to her. There were so many times this little girl cockblocked him. So many times he was about to have sex and she would decide it would be the perfect time to wake up. So many times he had to put her back to bed with blue balls. "Fine," Kylo mumbled. _

_She grinned then, the façade melting immediately._

_He sighed. Damn. He really fell for it. "But first ask your parents to see if they're okay with me teaching you how to drive."_

* * *

Kylo should have said no to her. If he did, then none of this would have happened. It was more than just teaching her how to drive. He got to get close to her in the process. He didn't plan for that happen and neither did she.

And she didn't plan for anything.

And was she surprised when he kissed her in the car by the fifth driving lesson. He surprised himself too. He didn't plan to kiss her at all.

He blames her parents for being irresponsible and letting their daughter be in his car. He blames them for never being at home and having the house always empty.

Kylo can go on about how horrible her parents are but he knows he's at fault. All of it. Every bit.

He used to braid her hair when she was little. He used to hold her in her bed whenever she had a nightmare. He used to hold her and her teddy bear. He used kiss every cut and scrape she got. He used to be a parent figure whenever her parents were gone. It never occurred to him how much he played a part in her life until he came back years from now when she was grown.

It was just a job for him but for her, he was part of her favorite memories.

When they had sex for the first time, he made sure they were covered with the sheets the whole time. He wanted to keep her covered even though he knew no one was going to walk in on them. He just wanted to hide it - what they were doing - what he was doing. He wanted to hide her naked body. He wanted to hide the evidence that she took off her clothes for him. To cover the fact she had bruises all over her. There were new bruises and old ones as well. He wanted to hide where his dick was - it was inside of her and it was nice and wet being hugged by how tight she was. He wanted to hide how much he was enjoying it. He wanted the comforters to muffle his sounds of _pleasure _and muffle her sounds of pain and discomfort. It was her first time.

And she wanted it with him.

She did.

He knew by the way she kept kissing him and pleading for him to go slow. And he did go slow. He hadn't been with a virgin since he was a teenager that it took him aback by how tight she was. She was so _tight_ that he was being squeezed, being closed to milk with every thrust. And she was so _wet, _so deliciously wet that he kept stopping to ask if he could eat her. But she would tell no since she was embarrassed that she bled.

A part of him wished that someone walked in on them - to stop them because he didn't have the strength to stop himself. It felt so wrong and so right at the same time. He fucked his little girl that night. He wanted it. He wanted her to lose her virginity to him. She was such a pretty girl but he didn't know she could get even prettier when she was moaning and all flushed up.

He covered her up once they finished after their first time. And laid beside her but Kylo didn't let himself be with her underneath the covers. He deserved the cold. He kissed her the whole night and held her.

Kylo knew from that day in the car that he was going to hell. From that little kiss, it was temptation. It made him want more. And he let himself be enraptured with his temptations. He was going to hell. He knew he didn't deserve her but was he was going to drag her with him.


	3. Playing

Rey doesn't sleep fully throughout the night.

She never could even as a kid. She wakes him up in the middle of the night and he has to get her back to sleep. Kylo doesn't mind. He likes being there for her. It takes him back to simpler times when he was younger without a care in the world. Except it isn't the same as before. Rey was older and their relationship wasn't innocent. And yet he still calls her his little girl. "What's wrong?" he asked her.

"I feel pain," she said quietly, softly yawning.

Kylo sat up then, his eyes fluttering slowly. "What kind of pain?"

"Soreness, nothing much," she explained. She was still laying in bed, clinging on to the covers.

It was a simple statement but it piqued his interest. "Soreness? Any tenderness?"

She nodded timidly watching him lick his cracked lips. She clutched tighter to her covers.

"Where are you feeling pain?" he asked.

"My chest," she blushed. "I don't know what to do."

"I can help you," he slowly pulled the sheets down from her body.

Rey shook her head and clung on to the sheets for dear life. "What are you going to do?"

Kylo suppressed a smirk. She knew what he was going to do but she liked it when they played. "I'll make the pain go away," he explained to his little girl. "But that means I need to touch you there. You have to trust me."

"Will it hurt?" she asked him.

He smiled at her. "No," he shook his head. "Not at all. I think you'll enjoy it, me touching you where it hurts."

"I'm embarrassed," her voice was small. She sounded so much of a little girl. "Can you close your eyes?"

He shook his head at her. "I can't. I need to see where I'm touching. And there's nothing for you to be embarrassed about. I've seen them before. They're cute." He yanks the blanket off of her completely. He dipped his head to kiss her cheek.

"You think they're cute? They're so small though."

"I like small things. I like you," he coaxed. "You're such a cute girl." He nuzzled her neck as he slid his hand underneath her shirt and searched for her breast. "Nice and warm too," he breathed onto her neck as he felt her up. She was so small, his hand covered both of her breasts but he decided to be slow with his little girl and play with them one at a time.

"They're not as pretty," she insisted. "They're covered in bruises."

"_My_ bruises," he reminded her. He began to massage her breast, gently applying pressure as he felt her up. He could feel her nipple becoming hard from his touch. "It doesn't matter no one else is allowed to see them but me." He squeezed her breast, pumping it with his hand. "Does this feel good?"

"It does," her face became flushed.

He licked his cracked lips again. He applied more pressure and watched as she deliciously wince from the pain. He lifted her shirt up so he could see them, her bare breasts. He wanted to put his mouth on her breasts but he knew that he had to be slow with his little girl.

"It hurts."

He ignored her little comment and moved his fingers to squeeze at her hardened nipple. "They're so pretty," he smiled at her. "I think they'll be even prettier with milk in them," he tugged at her nipple then.

"How do I get milk in them?" her breathing became uneven as he continued to grope her.

"I need to cream inside of you," he explained as simply as he could. He lets his free hand run along her body and search for her slick. He couldn't help but to moan.

The sound startles her. "What was that?"

Kylo chuckled. "Nothing. You're wet and it feels so good," he explained, his finger tracing her bud. She made the same sound then. "We make this sound whenever we like something," he informed her as he circled her bud back and forth. "And I think you like this, don't you?"

Rey nodded. "Feels so good."

He smiled at her. "I know it does." He leaned and began to suck on her nipple as his hand continued to touch her there. He sucks on her gently to allow her to get used to the sensation before he bit her.

"It hurts," she winced again.

He ignores her and left another mark on her breast. He moved his hand away from her pussy and reached for his pants to unbuckle them.

"What are you doing?" she's panicking now. She's trying to push him away but he was bigger than her.

"Shh." He silenced her, calming her nerves. "I'll take good care of you. Always do."

* * *

Like he said before, he fucks her twice a day.

The first time was for fun but the second time was therapeutic for her. Kylo was definitely going to hell. Kylo has known for a while that her dad touches her whenever he is around. A decent person would report it but Kylo was not a good person. He wanted for it was the right thing to do. Her dad's been molesting her since she was a kid. It was the reason why she could never have a full night's rest. Even when she was younger and to this day. It makes him sick to his stomach to know he's not doing a damn thing to help his little girl. But Kylo knew if he did, services would take her away. She was still a child after all, sixteen but still a minor.

It's not much of an issue anymore, he tries to tell himself. Her parents were rarely here to the point that they didn't know that their daughter was practically living with him now.

At night when they have sex, he lets her be a little girl. It was therapeutic for her and he gets off on it. It's not that creepy or anything, they just play. She would wake up and ask for him to soothe her. And he would teach her things. It was consensual. It was a way to help her cope on what happened to her when she was young. She wanted to erase those bad memories with good ones.

"I wished it was you," Rey whispered to him. She wished it was him that touched her when she was a child and not her dad.

"You wouldn't want that," he told her.

"I rather have it be you. I wanted it to be you," she forced herself to smile.

Kylo saw right through it. She was trying to smile instead of crying. She was so close to crying. He wrapped his arms around her then and held her as tight as he could. He cared for this girl. He really did.

"I always wanted it to be you," she breathed. Her voice sounded so uneven. Disorientated.

His skin tightened.

"Whenever you watched me I always woke up."

"And at every worst possible time," he laughs at the memory. It wasn't of fondness but a mixture of sadness and sweetness.

"And you would always have to put me back to sleep. Each time when you tucked me in, I hoped you would touch me. Just like what my dad did." Rey didn't understand until she was older that what her dad did was wrong and that it wasn't normal.

He wished he never touched her. This girl deserved so much better than him. "I wished you told me when you were younger." He was a better person then. He would have reported it. Now he was older and he was so afraid of losing her. He was so selfish but he couldn't help it. He doesn't want to lose her.

She pulled away and looked at him. "Why don't we run away?"

God, she was such a little girl. So romantic and naïve. But so was he. He was naïve as well for the idea tempted him. It was only a dream. It wasn't practical. "You know we can't do that."

"I can see it in your eyes that you think about it."

He does, honestly he does.


	4. Home

Her parents were back again.

Rey doesn't know how long they were going to be here but she's counting the seconds until they leave. They stay for at most a week and that alone was too much for her. She hates being at home. She hates pretending to be a family with them whenever they feel like coming back. She hates being around the both of them. Her dad always touches her when he's around and mom knows about it but doesn't do anything.

Mom never does.

There were so many times where Mom walked in on Dad molesting Rey and did nothing.

Rey doesn't feel safe when they were here, especially around her dad. She couldn't exactly leave though because when they were home, they were her parents and they had control over her.

When she turned twelve, she became aware of what Dad might do. So every night since then Rey locks her door and barricades it. She wished she had the courage to run to Kylo when her parents were around. But she didn't. She was too afraid if they found out. Rey hugged herself on the bed as she watched the furniture she used to barricade the door shake slightly. Dad was trying to come in again.

Her heart was beating so fast. She could barely breathe. She was trembling, counting the seconds when he will give up.

She was so happy that she lost her virginity to Kylo. She had loved him ever since she was little. He was sweet with her, always was. He kept asking her if she was alright during their first time, kept asking if she wanted him to stop. She didn't. She wanted her first time to be with him and not her dad. It wasn't like Kylo was her only choice. There were other boys in school that liked her but she didn't trust them. She knew they only wanted to have sex but with Kylo she knew he cared for her.

She knows that he's going crazy right now knowing that she's not in a safe environment. She knows that he wants to take her away and hold her.

"Why do you lock the door?" her dad yelled. His voice was uneven and he was mumbling. He was drunk, she could tell by the way he was slurring.

Rey didn't respond. She knew not to because if he knew she was awake he'll get violent. She held her breath and tried to be as quiet as possible. She reached for her phone then. She had set the brightness level low and quickly texted Kylo.

_He's picking the lock right now_, she meant to text. Her hands were shaking so much that the message was illegible. She clutched on to her phone and went to the closet. She took several breaths and retyped her words but she was panicking. She was trying to type fast for help. She didn't know what to do. She sent the message then once the words were somewhat legible.

**Hes pckng the lck**

"Rey," her dad called out her name. "Rey," his voice sounded louder.

**Getoout off ur room**, Kylo messaged her.

She can tell by the message that he was typing frantically too.

She can hear the furniture moving again.

**G0 outhe widdow ffyuhavto.**

Rey blinked and stared at the message. She knew instantly what he meant to say. But her room was on the second floor though. She could hurt herself.

**Sty inthe tree**

**Ill command get u**

It was autocorrected but she knew what Kylo meant. Rey blinked several times in hesitation. She was frozen in fear. If she did that, it'll lead to more problems with her parents. They will be mad at her for leaving home - but then her dad's voice snaps her out of it. And then adrenaline took over her. She ran out of the closet and went out her window. She should have been scared climbing that tree but her adrenaline took over and made her numb.

She heard her dad coming in finally.

Immediately she climbed up the tree and hid in the leaves.

"Where are you?"

Rey didn't respond.

She can hear his footsteps. She can hear him searching for her.

"Rey where are you?"

She hugged the tree branch for support.

"Are you in the closet again? Nothing's going to happen sweetheart."

Lies. He's always lying. He was going to at least put his fingers in her again like he always did.

The lights go on in her room then. And she hears more sounds of furniture moving.

She watched for that was all that she could do. She was too afraid to climb down the tree. She was afraid of slipping and falling. It was a sturdy tree but she was still afraid of grabbing the wrong branch with little support and breaking her back.

She watches as the light goes on in her parents' room.

"Rey."

She looked down. She knew that voice.

"I'm scared," she tells him.

"I know you are, it's okay," Kylo whispered. He started climbing up the tree.

"What are you doing?"

"Don't worry I'll carry you."

Rey nodded and stared at her parents' room. She could tell that her parents were still inside the room and that her dad was explaining what was happening.

Kylo snatches her up then.

* * *

"You're bleeding," he stated as he carried her to his car. He had parked his car just around the corner.

"Really?" Rey looked down and found the bottom of her pants torn, exposing the large cut. "I didn't notice," she winced then. It really stung and she was bleeding a lot.

Kylo frowned. "You were probably so scared that you didn't feel anything. It's okay I'll disinfect once we're home." He puts her in his car then.

"What if my parents call the police?" she bit her lip.

"I rather take that risk than for him to rape you."


End file.
